


First Kiss

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We asked twenty strangers to kiss for the first time...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [now infamous video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A) of the same name.

He was tall, gangly, with limbs for days – his long, skinny legs were wrapped in impossibly tight jeans - but fuck if he wasn’t beautiful. Pale, smooth skin like snow. The brightest, sparkliest green eyes, and oh. _Oh._ Lips as full, and pink, and kissable as Niall had ever seen.

Niall wasn’t too concerned about all of this. He’d done it for a laugh and if he got to snog a beautiful boy, well, he supposed he wouldn’t complain too much about that, would he? He knew when he signed up for this that he could be paired with anyone at random – boy, girl, his own age or as old as his nan, he wouldn’t know until the moment came but Niall could not have been more thankful that this boy was standing before him now.

“What’s your name, again?” He asked the tall boy, a sunny smile on his face as he stepped up to the neon X taped onto the floor.

“m’Harry,” the boy said, a smile of his own spreading on his cheeks. Niall really knew nothing about him – Harry – other than he was nineteen and beautiful and Niall was about to kiss a stranger and let people film it.

“Name’s Niall,” he said, holding his hand out for Harry to shake. He did, smiling shyly and ducking his head for a moment. Niall watched as his soft, bouncy curls fluffed around his face before Harry tipped his head back up once again.

“Nice to meet you, Niall,” Harry drawled, voice smooth and slow and shivering through Niall unexpectedly.

“Whenever you’re ready,” the voice came, both boys’ heads turning to look at the camera set up a few feet away. Niall knew this was some kind of an art experiment but for what, he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t getting anything out of it either, other than a crazy experience and a good story to tell. And, apparently, the privilege of kissing one of the most beautiful, stylish boys he’d ever laid eyes on.

Niall looked up at the boy standing in front of him, a cheeky smile on his lips as he gave Harry the once-over. Niall wasn’t particularly bashful about this but he couldn’t deny that there were sparks of energy in the air around them, neither knowing what to expect but both clearly anxious in an excited sort of way.

“What d’ya say we get to this?” Niall finally cracked, loving the low laugh that spilled from Harry’s lips and the gentle nod that followed as Harry stepped up closer, closing the gap between their bodies. Harry was nibbling gently on his full lower lip and Niall could tell now that he was nervous about this.

“Okay,” Harry whispered, radiant green eyes meeting Niall’s blue, a small inkling of a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

“Okay,” Niall repeated, nodding gently as Harry brought one hand gently up to the side of his neck.

Niall shivered at the feeling of Harry’s long fingers pressing to his skin, the gentle, smooth touch of them gliding down to his shoulder. Smiling, Niall tipped his head up toward Harry ever-so-gently, eyes darting from Harry’s lips and back to his eyes as he tentatively moved his own hands up to rest on Harry’s sharp hips. Pressing their chests together, Niall felt Harry’s shaky exhale against his lips and he wanted nothing more than to make Harry smile again, to ease his nerves.

Finally, a moment of taking each other in so closely, and Harry was the one to close the gap as he ducked his head gently and pressed his lips softly to Niall’s, his fingers sliding back up over Niall’s neck and into the soft blonde hair at the nape of his neck.

It wasn’t the weirdest thing Niall had ever done, surely, but kissing a stranger for a camera ‘just because’ was up there on the list.

Sighing quietly, Niall leaned up a little more into Harry as he took the kiss slightly deeper and felt Harry’s lips part in response. Niall didn’t remember if the girl – what was her name? – had said they were just supposed to kiss once and be done or if making out was against the rules but he supposed now was not the time to ask considering Harry’s fingers were in his hair and he could feel the racing beat of Harry’s heart against his own.

Unable to stop himself, Niall broke the kiss as a wide grin spread on his cheeks, his blue eyes opening to look up at Harry. He kept his hands where they were, framing Harry’s sharp hips, and marveled at the way Harry’s hand stroked down to his jawline, his thumb brushing over Niall’s cheekbone.

Harry smiled at him then and Niall was in love.

~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

Liam was nervous. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to allow Louis to drag him along to this ‘experiment’ today but he couldn’t deny the nerves swimming low in his belly as he waited for his kiss to arrive.

It was always like this, though, wasn’t it?

Louis would come up with some ridiculous plan for adventure, so he said, and drag Liam along to much of Liam’s distress over what might be happening.

Still, he found himself pulled into all kinds of situations – some bad, some amazing – and it was always Louis at the head of it all.

Like today.

Liam, sat in the studio nervously waiting for the person – _the stranger_ – he was meant to kiss to be let in. Louis, the bastard, had already had his stranger-kiss with a pretty brunette and was outside somewhere waiting for Liam to be done.

He supposed he really should back down now and excuse himself from this mess but then…. Well, who would his assigned partner have to kiss? Did they keep a back-up for this sort of thing?

Liam supposed he couldn’t let everyone down and leave now that his nerves were getting to him.

Best to suck it up and push on through, wasn’t it?

Except the door opened, then, and a boy stepped in and the world disappeared around him.

He was tall and lithe and quite possible that he was a figment of Liam’s imagination.

If Liam could ever possibly even imagine someone as beautiful as him, that was.

He had to be real. Not even in dreams did boys as beautiful as this one walk around.

Did Liam even like boys?

“Hey, mate,” the boy said, all cool and easy and more perfect than Liam could ever hope to be.

“Hi,” he gaped, looking at him closely and taking him in for a moment. This boy – tall, thin, dark eyes and dark hair and sharp features and cheekbones sculpted by god himself.

Liam knew he could be paired up with anyone – knew going into this it could be a man. He had decided (or, Louis had convinced him) to take his chances and hope for the best but, well. Here he was, this beautiful boy in front of him and he definitely couldn’t back down now.

“My name’s Zayn,” the boy said, a small smile pulling at his features. Liam nodded, biting his lip for a moment and furrowing his brow. Zayn. Zayn was beautiful and Liam wasn’t sure that anything mattered anymore but kissing this stunning boy in front of him because he was fairly certain he’d never have the chance to do this with someone so gorgeous again in his whole entire life.

“Liam,” he said, finally, unable to help the light dusting of blush on his cheeks when Zayn smiled brightly this time, showing his teeth and the peeking of his tongue behind them.

“I think we ought to do this now, yeah?” Zayn asked, raising his eyebrows and looking up at Liam who could only nod once.

Liam wasn’t particularly bad with the ladies or anything of the sort, he dated girls often enough and had pretty decent luck keeping a girlfriend in the past but right now? Right now he felt two feet tall, unworthy to be so much as looked at by Zayn, much less kissed by him.

“Alright then,” Zayn laughed lightly, smirking at Liam as he glanced at the camera. With a nod of approval Zayn stepped up to Liam and wasted no more time, wanting to kiss this gorgeous man in front of him as badly as Liam wanted to kiss him, too.

Their lips met in a soft, tentatively sweet peck and Liam couldn’t help the shiver that darted up his spine.

Zayn was confident in a way Liam supposed was inherent – something within him that he didn’t need to think about or consider. Not like Liam, who thought everything through time and time again, planning each step in his mind and anxious about everything that he couldn’t get perfect.

No, Zayn didn’t seem to have an ounce of that anxiety, not with the way his arms lifted and effortlessly draped themselves over Liam’s broad shoulders, shifting slightly closer to press his chest against Liam’s. Liam’s breath hitched at this, brain catching up finally to make the move to settle his strong hands on Zayn’s small hips. His fingers curled over Zayn’s tiny waist, pulling him in closer in a sudden bout of bravery and unable to help the gasp that left his lips when Zayn whimpered into the kiss.

Liam had kissed plenty of girls before. He had been in love once, he was pretty sure, but this was the stuff of romance novels, wasn’t it? Sparks between them, goose-bumps on his skin, the skip of his heartbeat, and Zayn all around him. Zayn, the stranger he didn’t know only minutes ago, filling his senses with the scent of his cologne and the taste of his kisses and the sound of his soft moan in Liam’s ears.

Liam took the kiss deeper, glad for Zayn’s response as their bodies pressed closer together, flush up against one another with no intention of breaking apart in the very near future. Zayn, with his perfectly coifed hair and sharply groomed stubble brushing against Liam’s own. Zayn, with his tattooed arms up around Liam’s neck, pulling Liam against him and into the kiss. Zayn, with his small but strong body ever-so-slightly grinding up against Liam’s.

The softest clearing of a throat came from behind the camera and Liam broke away from the kiss, red flushing over his cheeks as he gasped, looking down at Zayn. Zayn’s dark eyes were blown out, lips plump and red and oh, _oh,_ Liam could feel Zayn’s half-hard cock against… his own.

“S-Sorry,” Liam choked out, embarrassed to have gotten that caught up in the moment, but could anyone blame him?

Zayn’s hands slid flat down over Liam’s broad chest and Liam looked back down at him again. Zayn hadn’t pulled back, hadn’t tried to pry himself from Liam’s arms nor put any distance between them. Liam’s hands were still firm on Zayn’s hips, holding him steadily close, with Zayn’s hands resting against Liam’s chest as their eyes met once more.

Zayn’s bright smile beamed up at him again and Liam couldn’t help the infectious way his own smile spread on his lips, eyes crinkling happily as he looked back at Zayn, stuck in the moment and fully aware the camera was still rolling. He leaned in, pressing the tiniest of little kisses to Zayn’s lips once more before finally pulling back from him.

“D’you wanna get some lunch?” He asked, eyes bright and hopeful as he looked at Zayn, who nodded before Liam’s question was finished.

Zayn, Liam thought, was not going to be a stranger for long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://flamingoshirts.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
